


Things to do in Ravensthorpe

by Blackstarsabove



Series: 12 Days of Yule [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Basically the Yule Feast event but Eivarr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackstarsabove/pseuds/Blackstarsabove
Summary: Ivarr gets bored so Eivor takes him to the festival grounds in Ravensthorpe. It goes better than he had planned.
Relationships: Eivor (Assassin's Creed)/Ívar beinlausi Ragnarsson | Ivar the Boneless
Series: 12 Days of Yule [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Things to do in Ravensthorpe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly proud that I'm still going on day 4.  
> Let me know what you think of the series so far and merry Christmas to all of you out there who celebrate💕

Ivarr was difficult to entertain.   
Normally Eivor would take care to bring him on a Raid every so often to satisfy his bloodthirst because only then Ivarr seemed to enjoy simpler things like hunting and at times he'd even join Eivor when he went fishing. Though usually that just ended with him napping somewhere nearby. 

Eivor wasn't surprised when he found Ivarr in a rather sour mood one morning.   
From what he understood, Ubbe had done his best to keep his brother in line and while that didn't stop Ivarr from living out his true nature every once in a while, it had apparently been a while since he had had a chance to do just that. 

When Eivor tried to kiss him, the Dane moved away, glaring at him for good measure.   
It wasn't his fault, not really. Eivor always tried to tell himself that it was like when he was hungry. He could get a little cranky too and he couldn't deny that at times he missed the thrill of a fight as well. 

So he put up with the glares for the rest of the afternoon and when Ivarr's mood improved a bit thanks to Mouse, he decided that they should see what Norvid and his revelers had built. 

The sun was just starting to set when they crossed the small bridge, making the tall bonfire as well as the small lanterns in the trees and on the garlands all the more beautiful.   
The booths were decorated with small branches of evergreens and pinecones, giving everything the finishing touch. 

Even Ivarr seemed a little impressed at how much work had been put into all this in so little time.   
Eivor handed him a cup of mead first, dragging him over to one of the logs that had been placed around the bonfire.   
Mouse settled down next to Ivarr, bringing a small smile to the Dane's face. 

They sat there for a while, listening to Bragi sing until their cups were empty and Eivor could feel his lover growing restless once more. 

"Think you can survive crossing horns with me?", Eivor challenged, nudging Ivarr's shoulder gently.  
The Dane chuckled.   
"Don't get too bold, Wolf-kissed." 

Mouse followed them over to the pot, still sticking by Ivarr for which Eivor was grateful. At least then they might be able to avoid any casualties tonight. 

"Want to make this interesting? A wager maybe? ", Ivarr asked, his eyes sparkling with something akin to mischief though Eivor could not quite place it.   
"Ten Yule tokens? I don't want you losing everything so quickly?"   
"30", Ivarr replied, smirking a little, "or are you too scared, Wolf-kissed?"   
Eivor knew that Ivarr had a rather low tolerance, which meant that he was pretty certain that he would be victorious so he just shrugged.   
"Alright... If you really want to risk it all I can't stop you." 

Eivor found himself regretting those words before his first horn was empty. Ivarr was already on his second and while he seemed to be swaying a little, he still kept on drinking.   
Ivarr was laughing heartily when he set his horn down.   
"Don't be sad, Wolf-kissed. There is no shame in losing to a Ragnarsson." 

Eivor held an arm out to steady Ivarr and the Dane leaned his forehead against his shoulder for a while.   
Ivarr did have the lower tolerance of the two, that remained unchanged but still he had won.   
Eivor still worried he'd have to carry him for the rest of the night or find a bucket for the other to hurl into but when Ivarr stepped back he didn't seem to be fairing any worse than Eivor. 

"My winnings", Ivarr smirked again, swaying slightly as he held out his hand.   
Eivor rolled his eyes but handed him the tokens.   
"Let's see what else there is to do around here", Ivarr suggested, his foul mood seemingly gone for good. 

The Dane leaned against the railing as Thyra explained the competition to Eivor, who was only half listening.   
Ivarr did tend to be a little distracting.   
He understood the basics nonetheless.   
"I've never been good at archery", Ivarr told him, waving his hand as if to show Eivor to just go ahead.   
"Are you scared?", Eivor teased, knocking his arrow and hitting the first target.   
"Come on, I'll be nice and not even make you put a wager"   
Ivarr huffed.   
"Show me what you have to offer first", he challenged.   
And Eivor did, despite the way the world was still swaying after the alcohol, he never missed a target. 

Eivor found that it was worth it when Ivarr rewarded him with a kiss.   
But he wasn't done yet.   
"Your turn", Eivor mumbled when they pulled away, handing Ivarr his bow. 

He had never seen the Dane shoot an arrow before, Eivor realized, watching as the other pulled back the bowstring.   
Ivarr preferred his axes and he was good with them, able to hit targets for which he should by all means be needing a bow or at least a spear.   
Eivor liked watching his lover practice and fight but he found that there was a yet unfamiliar beauty in the way the muscles in his arm tensed as he aimed.   
The drengr found himself holding his breath as Ivarr released the arrow. It hit its mark right in the middle, of course because that was just Ivarr's luck. 

Eivor still found a reason to wrap his arms around his lover, guiding his movements as he shot the next arrow, once again hitting the target right in the middle. 

Thyra must have left somewhere along the line, they realized when Eivor let go of Ivarr again.   
They shared another kiss, drunken smiles on their faces as their lips met.   
The kisses grew more passionate as Ivarr pushed him back against the railing, biting Eivor's lips until he drew blood.   
The taller didn't mind, his arms wrapping around Ivarr's waist to steady him. 

Sunniva called them over as they were on their way to the longhouse.   
Eivor wanted to roll his eyes but Ivarr pulled him over before he could protest.   
Of course the Dane jumped at the prospect of a good fist fight and Eivor had never been able to deny him anything. 

When they stood opposite one another, Ivarr's eyes glistening with excitement, it didn't really matter what Eivor wanted.   
The first fight was short, Ivarr tripping Eivor and placing his leg on his throat to keep him down.   
"Are you even trying, Wolf-kissed?", Ivarr teased as they downed their first mug.   
"Maybe I should find another drengr for tonight."   
Eivor almost growled at the challenge. 

Fueled by a rather ridiculous amount of jealousy, Eivor fought harder this round.   
When Ivarr came for his legs, Eivor rolled out of the way, kicking him in the back of his legs to make him fall.   
Ivarr rolled onto his back but before he could get up again Eivor had him pinned down.   
The Dane laughed, a smirk still on his face.   
"Much better." 

The next four rounds ended even, Eivor and Ivarr each winning two.   
By then the alcohol was starting to get to them, causing their punches and kicks to be less coordinated. Ivarr's movements became sloppy and Eivor had no problem with knocking him to the ground.   
The cheers and the music faded in the background as Eivor looked down at Ivarr, scarred face flushed from mead and hair wild from battle and it took far more self control than he was willing to admit to move off the Dane and help him onto his feet. 

As soon as they reached the longhouse, Ivarr pushed him onto the bed, crawling over him.   
He licked the blood off of Eivor's face slowly, watching the other closely as he did so. 

He'd have to remember that for the next time Ivarr was in a bad mood.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should've added 'Ways to cheer up your grumpy Dane boyfriend' as alternative title but it would've been too long.


End file.
